


A New Genius Gamer?

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	A New Genius Gamer?

“There’s still 3 people above me,” Nico complained to the group as she played a game on her phone.

“Two of those are Emu and I,” Parad noted the top two names. 

“Who is the other one though?” Nico sighed, “It’s not a name I recognize.”

“Maybe they’re a new gamer.”

“How can a new gamer keep a high score in this game?”

“What is it?” Poppy appeared.

Taiga rolled his eyes, “It’s an app game based off the Taddle Quest series.”

“Well maybe it’s an experienced gamer using a different name?” Emu suggested though he knew the player’s identity.

“You do nothing but game, shouldn’t you have the high score?” Hiiro addressed Nico as he cut into a small pastery.

“I should be!” She whined.

Emu laughed, “I only have a few hours a day to play and I’m still beating everyone.”

“We’re tied,” Parad reminded.

“Check again,” Emu held up his phone showing himself a thousand points ahead.

“I can’t wait until they get the PVP portion finished, then we can battle,” Parad smiled. “It’ll be so exciting.”

“You don’t seem upset that there’s a new player who could beat you,” Nico looked at Emu.

“You just don’t want to admit there’s another person better than you,” Emu smirked.

Nico sighed but the group continued on eating their lunches and playing on their phones. Eventually she spoke up again, “I can’t figure out this level! Where is the key hidden? I’ve gone through 20 times.”

“What level?” Emu asked.

“462.”

Hiiro laughed as he stared at his phone, “When the level starts go left instead of right. There’s a secret cave hidden over there. I thought it was super obvious?”

Emu smirked as the rest of the group looked up at Hiiro in shock.

“Hiiro,” Emu chuckled making the surgeon look up, “I think you broke her.” Nico was staring with her mouth open. Finally, Taiga lightly punched her arm.

“Are you seriously beating me at a game?!” She looked at her phone and confirmed the tip was true.

"What else would you expect from someone who uses the Taddle Quest gashat?” Hiiro smiled.


End file.
